


Кошачий клан

by Radjana



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radjana/pseuds/Radjana
Summary: Каждый кот сам выбирает себе хозяина и, выбрав однажды, не испугается трудностей





	Кошачий клан

Улочка была темной и узкой. Тусклые фонари слабо мерцали и, вместо того, чтобы разгонять ночной мрак, делали его еще гуще. На брусчатке тут и там виднелись подозрительного вида лужи, под одним из фонарей лежала груда ржавых шестеренок.  
  
Если бы в этот поздний час на улице оказались прохожие, они наверняка поспешили бы покинуть это недоброе место. И дело было даже не в мусоре и грязных лужах, а в тенях: света фонарей хватило, чтобы обрисовать два огромных лохматых и когтистых силуэта.  
  
Правда, с каждым мгновением тени уменьшались, но оставались такими же лохматыми и когтистыми. Наконец из-за угла дома вынырнули два взъерошенных черных кота.   
  
Тот, что шел впереди, был размером с крупную собаку, ступал гордо и важно, его роскошные усы топорщились в стороны, а хвост был воинственно задран верх. Второй кот был довольно упитанным, но размером не сильно отличался от своих пушистых собратьев, и рядом со своим спутником казался почти крошечным. На шее у этого кота позвякивали золотистые бубенчики.  
  
Если бы здесь были прохожие, которые не испугались двух когтистых теней, то сейчас они все равно поспешили бы убраться подальше, потому что первый кот заговорил вполне человеческим голосом:   
  
— Р-р-родственники! Не вовремя к тебе память вернулась!  
  
Второй кот протестующее мяукнул:  
  
— А если бы я тебя не вспомнил, ты бы ко мне так и не пришел? Десять тысяч лет не виделись! Неужели не интересно, как я живу?  
  
— Лучше бы ты вспомнил не то, как вызвать меня, а то, как надо ходить по мирам, — встопорщил усы старший кот. — Делать мне больше нечего, только твоего хозяина искать! Не мог выбрать кого-нибудь поспокойнее?  
  
— Это семейное, — кот с бубенчиками брезгливо поджал лапы и перемахнул через лужу одним прыжком. Его спутник прошел прямо по воде, не замочив лап. — Ты-то своего мессира откуда только не вытаскивал!  
  
— Молодой он тогда был, — буркнул старший кот и оскалил зубы. Когтистая лапа, показавшаяся из подворотни, тут же втянулась обратно. — Это сейчас все, кто ему нужен, сами приходят. Но твой хозяин — смертный! Каждый раз будет рождаться в разных мирах. И ты собираешься постоянно его искать? Мы не собаки, мы…  
  
— Вершина пищевой цепочки, — закончил за него кот с бубенчиками. — Не бойся, к следующей его жизни я вспомню, как открывать проходы между мирами. Тебя же я вспомнил! Кстати, ты слышал что-нибудь о Дзи-Дзи?  
  
— Об этом позоре рода яшоу? — фыркнул его спутник. — Наш братец живет где-то на берегу моря, нашел себе кошку и завел котят. Надеюсь, его хозяйка пересела с метлы хотя бы на автомобиль. Представь себе кота на метле! Ладно, я еще понимаю — конь, но метла! И это кот из нашего благородного рода!   
  
Кот дернул хвостом, выражая высшую степень неодобрения.  
  
— Ну что, чуешь кого-нибудь?   
  
Кот с бубенчиками качнул головой, хвост и уши у него печально обвисли.  
  
— Его здесь нет, — сказал он. — Девятый мир, и все без толку. Может, я зря надеюсь…  
  
— Вот еще, — прошипел старший кот. — Чтобы я, паж мессира, и не нашел какого-то смертного?! Пошли дальше!   
  
Он махнул в воздухе лапой, на брусчатке под фонарем возник сгусток темного тумана. Оба кота нырнули в него и пропали.  
  
Через пару мгновений брусчатка под их лапами сменилась влажным темным асфальтом. Фонари в этом мире горели ярче, справа плескалась вода — набережная. Кот с бубенцами на шее принюхался.  
  
— Рыбка, — мечтательно протянул он.  
  
Старший кот стукнул его лапой по уху.  
  
— Ты не еду вынюхивай, а хозяина! Сам сглупил — привязался к человеку. Теперь учись выслеживать его по мирам! В следующей жизни я тебе помогать не буду!   
  
— Не уверен... но, по-моему, нам туда.   
  
Два кота потрусили вдоль набережной со скоростью, удивительной для таких упитанных созданий.   
  
— Этот мир похож на Хайсин, — заметил кот с бубенцами. — Хорошо бы хозяин оказался тут! Вряд ли здесь пытаются сжечь каждого черного кота.   
  
Старший кот фыркнул:  
  
— Ты мне вечно будешь четвертый мир припоминать? Ну, было дело, погуляли мы там с мессиром восемь тысяч лет назад. Кто же знал, что они такие злопамятные!.. Давно хотел спросить: как тебя зовет хозяин? Надеюсь, ты не опустился до какой-нибудь домашней клички?   
  
— Да Цинь, — буркнул кот с бубенцами. — Я вообще был уверен, что это мое настоящее имя, пока память не вернулась. А ты с чего вдруг имя сменил? Да еще на такое…   
  
— Имя Нэкомата ничего не скажет тем, с кем рядом я живу, — прищурился старший кот. — А Бегемот — страшное морское чудовище.  
  
— Это чудовище живет в зоопарке, — фыркнул Да Цинь и отскочил в сторону, чтобы не получить по ушам. — Да, оно страшное. Но не в том смысле!   
  
— Когда я выбирал имя, не знал, что люди назовут так какого-то зверя, — дернул хвостом кот. — А после не захотел придумывать новое, привык. Дзи-Дзи вон тоже не говорит хозяйке, что на самом деле его зовут Готоку-нэко. Все-таки матушка в год нашего рождения гуляла с кем-то из высших демонов. Она до сих пор не признается, но недаром только коты из нашего рода умеют ходить по мирам… Что? Учуял?   
  
Кот с бубенцами застыл на дорожке, дернул хвостом, а потом бросился вперед во всю прыть, на которую был способен. Старший кот догнал его в два прыжка, и дальше они побежали вместе. Бежали недолго — с четверть часа — вдоль той же пустынной набережной. Наконец Да Цинь затормозил, подпрыгнул на всех четырех лапах, распушил хвост.  
  
— Нашел, нашел! — мяукнул он. — Надо же, и профессор здесь!  
  
Чуть поодаль, опираясь на бетонный парапет, стояли двое. Один в потертых джинсах и короткой куртке, второй — в классическом костюме. Стояли бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами, молча. Но почему-то казалось: для того, чтобы понять друг друга, этим двоим не нужны слова.   
  
— И вот  _этого_  мы искали по десяти мирам? — старший кот махнул лапой в сторону мужчины в джинсах и куртке. — Надо предупредить племянников, чтобы выбирали кого-нибудь получше. Хотя… из того, что в костюме, вышел бы неплохой демон. Не хочешь сменить хозяина?   
  
Кот с бубенцами зашипел и замахнулся лапой, старший кот ловко отпрыгнул в сторону.  
  
— Никаких больше демонов, артефактов и спасения мира, — буркнул Да Цинь. — Только вкусная еда, мягкая лежанка и заводная мышь.  
  
— Ну конечно, — фыркнул его старший брат, — то-то матушка при рождении назвала тебя Каси. Посмотрим, как быстро ты заскучаешь. До следующей жизни твоего хозяина не зови! Если понадоблюсь — приходи сам. Завернуть, что ли, на обратном пути к братцу, поучить племянников плохому?  
  
Старший кот махнул лапой, на асфальте возник клок темного тумана, и Да Цинь успел увидеть только исчезающий хвост.   
  
Он потоптался на месте и замурлыкал, прикидывая, что лучше — прыгнуть Чжао Юнь Лану на спину с воплем «а вот он я» или притвориться несчастным брошенным котенком. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что второй способ будет надежнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Нэкомата (яп. мифология) — чудовищный котодемон. Периодически спускается с гор, где постоянно живет, чтобы поохотиться на людей или устроить пожар. 
> 
> Готоку-нэко (яп. мифология) — абсолютно безобидный дух-хранитель очага.
> 
> Каси (яп. мифология) — своеобразный Харон в кошачьем обличье. Существо является во время похорон и уносит гроб вместе с мертвецом до окончания церемонии.


End file.
